rainy on new planet
by yayoinemo
Summary: /CHAP 6 RELEASED! / Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan manusia satu ini. apa-apaan ini, perlakuannya itu? demi tuhan, apa hal yang salah yang pernah ia lakukan? tapi, yah.. sudahlah, kris memilih untuk pergi saja. /support yaaa/ DLDR!/ do not spamming!/ happy reaaad/
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Kris, Tao, luhan, EXO-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resume: dorm para EXO kedatangan seorang gadis yang, wow! Sangat aneh.**

**Namun dari keseluruhan anggota, yang tidak ingin didekati oleh gadis itu hanyalah KRIS!**

**Ada apa ini?**

**RnR ^^ guys.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris galau? Haha, indonesia banget. Tapi bukan kris kalau tidak bisa cool.**

**Another story from yaniyayoi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 rainy on new planet

OC

Cast : Exo M, Kris, Lu han, hyeo yon snsd

OC: yani

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, me my self ^^

Happy read!

Tatapan mata kris mengikuti langkah seorang gadis asing yang dengan santainya memasuki ruang latihan mereka. Mata gadis itu lurus menatap lemari penyimpanan alat-alat latihan para member EXO, tidak menghiraukan dirinya, ataupun chen dan lay yang sedang latihan di sudut lain ruangan.

Bukan karena kelancangannya yang menarik perhatian kris, melainkan penampilan gadis itu. Tingginya rata-rata, wajahnya pun berbeda dengan gadis korea biasanya. Baju hangatnya yang kedodoran menambah keanehan penampilan gadis itu. Intinya, menurut kris, keseluruhan penampilan gadis itu sangat aneh.

Ah, ditambah lagi dengan riasannya. Bukan, bukan riasannya yang salah, namun gadis itu bahkan tidak berdandan! Rambutnya dikuncir sembarang dengan beberapa helai berjatuhan di bahunya.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu? alis runcing kris bertaut heran. Bukan apa, tapi dari sebelum ia debut hingga sekarang, semua gadis yang berada di sekitarnya pasti melakukan _touch up _pada diri mereka, entah apa namanya itu. Apa dunia sudah berubah?

Entahlah.

"kris, apa itu gadis yang kau katakan akan menjadi penerjemah resmi kita?" tanya chen yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kris tertegun.

.

.

.

Yani menggerutu panjang sambil tetap merapikan lemari penyimpanan itu. Ia yakin kontrak yang ia setujui bersama ayahnya minggu lalu adalah kontrak penerjemah resmi, "hanya" penerjemah resmi. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia diharuskan membereskan ini semua juga? Dia tidak merangkap sebagai manajer tidak resmi juga kan?

Kalau saja ayahnya tidak mengancam akan menghapusnya dari daftar warisan, pasti sekarang ia masih menikmati masa-masa bahagianya sebagai salah satu guru private bahasa di institusi nasional di Indonesia. Selain itu juga, ia harus meninggalkan ibunya. Memang ia juga menyayangi ayahnya yang sok sibuk itu, tapi bukan berarti ia harus pindah ke negara ini kan? Dan lagi, kenapa harus EXO?

"chogiyo... Yani? Kamu yani?"

Yani terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh. Ia tambah terlonjak ketika menemukan lu han, kenalan barunya, tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

"lu han! Ya tuhan! Sejak kapan kamu di situ?" cerocos yani dengan semangat membara, makhluk di sampingnya ini sangat imut, jadi kalau saja bukan ia yang lebih muda, pasti ia akan menjadikan lu han sebagai adiknya.

"kamu jadi mengambil tawaran ayahmu?" tanya lu han setelah mereka berbasa- basi sejenak. Yani memutar bola matanya dan tertawa.

"bukan, itu bukan tawaran, tapi paksaan. Dan, tentu saja, kalau dengan ancaman semacam itu, rasa-rasanya semua orang akan menyetujuinya." Jelas yani dengan penuh perasaan. Lu han tertawa dan mengelus kepala yani, yani menghindar cepat.

"jangan merusak rambutku!" protes yani. Lu han mencibir.

"memang sudah berantakan."

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, agennya pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang anak presiden direktur yang dipaksa untuk menjadi penerjemah oleh sang ayah. Anaknya ini tinggal di indonesia. Katanya, itu karena gadis itu bukan hanya menguasai dua bahasa, tapi enam!

Tapi lagi, agennya tersebut yakin bukan masalah bahasa yang membuat sang presiden memaksa anaknya untuk pindah ke korea, melainkan sang presdir ingin selalu bertemu anaknya yang sekarang tinggal bersama mantan istrinya di indonesia. Kris menggeleng, itu bukan urusannya.

Gadis itu kabarnya selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Namun entah mengapa dua minggu yang lalu gadis itu menyetujuinya dan berangkat ke korea. Kris hanya mengangguk saja ketika sang agen menyuruhnya untuk menjaga gadis itu.

Selama seminggu ia menunggunya, kris selalu membayangkan gadis yang harus ia jaga itu, setidaknya tidak berkulit kusam seolah tidak pernah merawat diri seperti ini. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Dan kris hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

"ckck, lu han, apa kalian harus latihan seperti ini setiap hari? Kalian tidak capek?" tanya yani ketika melihat lu han sedang mempersiapkan diri di depan cermin ruang latihan koreografi mereka. Lu han menoleh dan tertawa kecil.

"tidak yani, ini karena hari come back stage kami yang ke empat sudah semakin dekat, jadi kami harus latihan ekstra agar tidak ada kesalahan." Jelas lu han serius.

"benarkah? Aku kira kalian memang sudah dilahirkan dengan bakat seperti itu." Respon yani blak-blakan. Matanya yang besar dibandingkan dengan milik lu han berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi lu han tertawa dibuatnya. Dan itu membuat yani tambah jengkel.

Sebenarnya, ia bertemu lu han ketika SM world tour sampai di indonesia. Ia menemani ayahnya yang juga menemani para bintang SM. Lu han saat itu tidak sengaja melempar kepala yani dengan aqua yang rencananya ingin ia berikan kepada kris yang berada di belakangnya. Yani yang saat itu tidak ingin marah-marah hanya berlalu dengan perasaan jengkel.

Ia tidak menyukai boyband atau girlband, dan ia juga tidak menyukai konser. Sedangkan malam itu ia harus menikmati keduanya karena paksaan sang ayah. Sehingga, ia tidak butuh rasa jengkel tambahan.

Setelah konser selesai dan ada pesta perayaan, yani masih harus menahan diri dan dengan tabah mengikuti sang ayah. Ia menyayangi ayahnya, jadi ia membenci segala hal yang membuat ayahnya sibuk. Selama pesta ia hanya diam di sudut, ia tidak bisa minum alkohol.

Saat itulah ada yang datang ke mejanya dan membawakannya soft drink, satu-satunya minuman yang bisa ia minum. Ia tersenyum lega dan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat orang itu. Ternyata orang penyelamat itu adalah pelaku pelemparan tadi, Lu han. Setelah kejadian itu, mereka jadi dekat, seperti kakak adik. Hanya saja, yani sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang kakak, siapa yang adik. Dari segi umur dan sikap, lu han seharusnya menjadi kakak, tapi dari segi wajah, lu han seharusnya jadi adiknya.

Yani tertawa sendiri dibuatnya.

Tepat saat itu seluruh anggota EXO-M memasuki ruangan , yani berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

"lu han! Ayo kenalkan pada kami gadis barumu ini!" seru tao, magnae exo-m. Lu han yang tengah pemanasan mendadak blushing mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"bukan! Dia bukan , tidak... pokonya bukan seperti itu." Jelas lu han amburadul. Yani yang mendengar tertawa renyah, lalu mendekati keempat personil dan memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria. Ia sadar kris tidak ada di sana.

Dan ia merasa lega.

.

.

.

"oh, lay _gege? _Wah, gege kurus sekali ya... aku yang sebagai gadis saja jadi malu."

Kris mendengar suara gadis itu, yang bernama yani, sedang berbicara dengan kelima temannya di kantin dorm. Baru seminggu di sini, gadis itu sudah mampu mengubah atmosfir menjadi sangat ceria. Terdengar tawa heboh dari dalam kantin. Gadis itu sudah mengenal semua member.

Kris melangkahkan kaki menuju meja tempat mereka biasa duduk bersama, dan seperti biasa, setelah kemunculannya, gadis itu akan merapat ke sebelah lu han dan membungkam mulutnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari itu kecuali kris sendiri.

Demi tuhan, apa hal yang salah dengan diri kris? Ia yakin ia tidak pernah menyinggung gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya ini. Namun mengapa gadis ini begitu menghindarinya?

Apakah ia membenci kris dari awal bertemu?

Kris akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yani memungut novel barunya yang baru saja terjatuh. Ia merengut sendiri karena novel itu hampir saja terjatuh di air yang kotor. Di negara ini sangat sulit mencari novel yang berbahasa indonesia, jadi ia harus memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Walaupun menguasai banyak bahasa, tapi untuk novel, ia lebih mencintai bahasa ibu. Jadi, Kalau sampai novel baru ini rusak, kemungkinan ia akan menangis dengan sangat norak.

Setelah lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau, ia menyeberang cepat menuju coffe story di depan _myeongdong_, kafe kopi favoritnya. Selain rasanya yang enak dan aromanya yang harum, ia juga mengagumi interior di sana, _vintage classy_.

Suara kelonteng yang berbunyi ketika ia membuka pintu juga menyenangkan karena di indonesia jarang sekali hal kecil seperti ini ada. Setelah memesan dan duduk manis di samping jendela besar kafe, ia membuka perlahan novel barunya. Baru saja membuka halaman pertama, ia sudah tersenyum bahagia, novel memang selalu membahagiakan.

Ia mengangkat kepala untuk menoleh menatap langit yang sendu, sekarang akhir musim dingin, jadi salju sudah mencair. Namun terkadang ada hujan yang turun, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Moment seperti ini selalu mengasyikkan. Jauh dari kesibukan, jauh dari rasa takut, dan jauh dari _dia_.

Pintu kafe berbunyi, mau tak mau ia mengangkat kepala.

Dan apa yang ia temukan membuat jantungnya harus memompa darah lebih cepat. Ia melihat kris berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe sendirian. Yani mengutuk dirinya yang duduk menghadap pintu. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang ukurannya tidak mencapai A5 itu. Ia berdoa semoga sang leader tidak melihatnya dan memilih meja lain saja.

Entah apa yang salah dengan doanya, ketika ia menurunkan novel itu dari wajahnya sepuluh menit kemudian, ia menemukan kris sedang menatapnya dari seberang meja, tersenyum membekukan seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

(bersambung cinguuyaaaaa ^^)

RnR ~~~~

**Ini replay buat guest kuuuu sayaaang ^^:**

**G-KRIS:** (wooaah, kamu guest pertama ku lhoooo) , thanks supportnyaa, dukung terus cerpen buat kris ini yaa chinguuuu. Yayoi sedang pengen buat _yeoja_ yg _Out Cast, _jadi... taraa~~ muncullah profil bernama yani asal Indonesia ini. hhaha

**Han Min: **makasssiiiiiih ^^. Yayoi gak tau kalo kamu senang atau tidak kalau yayoi bilang cerita ini _straight, _tapi faktanya yayoi lebih prever cerita cowok-cewek, hhehe. Yeoja-nya OC, makhluk imajinatipp, hha. Thanks udah support yaa han min ssi ^^

**Miss kui jeong ssi: **ini namanya cerita kui jeong ssi ^^. Cerita yang yayoi persembhkan buat kris _tuijang! _Support yaaa kui jeong ssi. _Nomu nomu gomawoyoooo_ (^^)7


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 rainy on new planet

OC

Cast : Exo M, Kris, Lu han, hyeo yon snsd

OC: yani

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, me my self ^^

Happy read!

.

.

.

Kris mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong di kafe favoritnya itu, tapi seperti biasa, jika ia datang pada saat seperti ini, pasti ia tidak akan mendapat tempat. Walau sudah tau begitu, keinginanya untuk mampir setiap hari sangat besar, entah karena apa. Ketika pada menit terakhir ia memutuskan untuk berbalik pulang, matanya menangkap meja yang biasa ia duduki telah ditempati oleh seorang gadis.

Kris mengernyit, merasa mengenali siapa orang itu. Ah! Benar, rambut kuncir kuda itu, kris tahu pasti siapa dia.

Dengan langkah ragu, ia mendekati meja tadi. Kris tidak tau mengapa gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, tapi kris hafal kebiasaan gadis itu membaca buku yang bahasanya tidak kris pahami. Kris menunggu gadis itu menurunkan bukunya. Rasanya lama sekali. Jantungnya berdebar, ia tidak siap jika harus diusir dari sana. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum tanggung.

Lima menit... enam menit...

Kris mulai gelisah, takut gadis itu akan tetap tenggelam dalam dunianya. Tapi ia lebih takut lagi untuk menyapa. Kris memang sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu, namun mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi, karena gadis itu seolah selalu menghindar.

Kris terus berpikir dan tanpa sadar terus tersenyum ke arah buku gadis berwajah unik itu. Sayangnya, sekarang buku itu telah turun separuh, memperlihatkan mata _hazel _gelap yang menenggelamkan.

Kris terpana.

.

.

.

Yani panik tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mata tajam di hadapannya ini masih terus menatapnya, membuat ia mau tak mau salah tingkah. Pilihan di dalam pikirannya terus memburuk. Jika ia pergi sekarang, _tuijang _pasti tersinggung, lagi pula _chococoffe _pesanannya belum datang.

Tapi kalau harus tetap di sini, mau tak mau mereka harus bicara dan hal itulah yang paling ingin dihindari oleh yani. Ia masih belum siap. Segalanya seolah baru terjadi kemarin, dan ia tak yakin ia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi masa lalu itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"kris? Wah, kebetulan sekali." tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis menyentak tatapan sesaat mereka. Yani menoleh dan terbelalak lega sekaligus bahagia.

Lega karena terbebas dari situasi canggung ini, dan bahagia karena mendadak bertemu orang yang ia kagumi.

"ah, Hyeo yon nuna. Apa kabar?" jawab kris di seberang meja dengan bahasa koreanya yang masih terdengar ganjil.

Mereka terus berbicara di seberang meja dan yani masih tetap menyaksikan dengan takjub. Orang yang biasanya hanya ia lihat melalui layar 40 inch sekarang benar-benar muncul, nyata dan, tentu saja, cantik.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, hyeo yon menoleh dan menyipitkan mata.

"kris, ini siapa?" tanya hyeo yon sopan kepada kris, namun matanya menatap yani.

"ah, _nuna,_ ini..-"

"ah, _annyeonghasseyo, chaega_ yani _imnida._" Sahut yani cepat. Lalu kembali takjub lagi ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berbicara kepada gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

Hyeo yon mengangguk dan balas memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mengulurkan tangannya. Yani meraih dengan cepat sembari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"ha.. _nomu ipputa... non yeoja chingu_?" ujar hyeo yon kepada kris yang artinya mengatakan bahwa yani sangat cantik dan menanyakan apakah itu pacar kris. Yani terkaget dan menggeleng cepat.

Kris yang di seberang meja juga sibuk menggeleng. Hyeo yon tertawa kecil melihat adegan itu. Yani menunduk tanpa tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya menimbang-nimbang untuk memilih pergi saja, selagi ada kesempatan. Sialnya, sebagian lain hatinya memilih tetap di sana untuk melihat sang dancing queen SNSD itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir cepat, yani memilih untuk pergi saja. Menjadi orang ketiga bukan pilihan baik, bukan?

"o, kris _gege, _hyeo yon ssi, saya pergi dulu, ada urusan. Permisi."

.

.

.

"_o, kris gege, hyeo yon ssi, saya pergi dulu, ada urusan. Permisi."_

Kris tercenung mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya _gege. _Perasaan aneh itu menggelitik hatinya, apakah itu... perasaan senang?

Kris menggeleng dan mengusir pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hyeo yon, seniornya di SM. Memperhatikannya berbicara dan melemparkan lelucon-lelucon yang ceria. Gadis ini sungguh menarik.

Ia yakin ia menyukai gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

.

.

.

"hoaah..." yani mengelus dada dan melangkah masuk ke pintu dorm. Saat ini ia tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan member EXO. Memang lebih banyak orang berjenis kelamin pria di sini, namun ia tidak khawatir. Ia tidak begitu menarik jika dibanding dengan artis-artis lain di negara ini.

"hei!"

Yani terlonjak lagi dan hampir mengumpat, tapi umpatannya hanya sampai di ujung lidah, karena ternyata orang itu adalah Lu han.

"ya! Lu han ge! Berhentilah membuat jantungku tidak karuan seperti ini! Untung rak sepatu itu masih tetap ditempatnya." Seru yani pura-pura sewot sambil meninggalkan Lu han yang tertawa puas di belakangnya.

"hhaha,.. oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Lagi pula untuk apa kau berjalan sempoyongan seperti itu? Seperti nenek-nenek saja.. atau, kamu sudah berani minum _soju _ya?" ledek Lu han mengingat betapa lemahnya yani terhadap alkohol.

"lebih baik aku mati dari pada dipaksa minum alkohol, dan apa-apaan ini? Aah! Lu han ge dan xiu min ge lagi-lagi main sepak bola ya? Ayo jujur!"

Lu han berlari dan memungut bola kaki miliknya yang bergulir di sekeliling ruang tamu dorm, lalu menghampiri yani lagi dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"ayolah, hanya bermain setelah latihan, melepas stress." Bujuk lu han dengan manis. Yani mendelik dan memutar mata bosan dengan jurus lu han.

"orang stress itu seharusnya tidur." Gumam yani dalam bahasa ibu. Lu han yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu dan tetap mengikuti yani melewati lorong kamar-kamar.

"ada apa yan?" tanya lu han tiba-tiba setelah hening sesaat. Yani berhenti dan mendongak menatap lu han.

"hmm, tadi, aku bertemu Hyeo yon ssi." Dan mata yani bersinar-sinar bahagia dengan tiba-tiba.

"bohong, kalau benar begitu seharusnya kau membuka pintu dengan keras dan memberi salam dengan berlebihan, karena itu kebiasaanmu. Pasti ada hal lain yang terjadi." Balas lu han dengan tampang tak percaya.

"_gege_, hafal kebiasaanku?"

"iya, karena kau berisik." Jawab lu han enteng. Yani kembali merengut.

"entahlah, tadi aku bertemu seseorang."

Lu han terdiam.

"siapa?"

Yani menggeleng dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Lu han.

.

.

.

Bersambung chinguuuuuu... ^^

Maap baru uplod yang ini, coz yayoi sedang banyak hal untuk dilakukan di dunia tanpa kris ini _a.k.a dunia nyata_.

Oya, jaman UTS kan? Gimana UTS nyaaa? Kalau yayoi ya hancur hancur saja.

Untuk yang posting komen, nanti-nanti yayoi balas yaaa

Annyeeooong sampai chapter 4!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

rainy on new planet

.

Cast : Exo M, Kris, Lu han, Hyeo yon snsd

.

OC: yani

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, me my self ^^

Happy read!

.

.

Korea mendung pagi itu. Kabut menggelayut sepi di mana-mana. Bahkan kris pun malas sekali beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya telah terbuka, namun tubuhnhya tidak mau bergerak.

Ia bermimpi sangat aneh tadi malam, mimpi yang seolah nyata.

"_apa itu benar-benar terjadi?" _pikirannya kalut.

Dalam mimpinya, ia sangat mabuk hingga tak menyadari apapun disekelilingnya, lalu ia mendapati sepasang tangan menangkap ia yang hampir terjatuh. Lalu dengan tertatih orang itu menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan besar berisi satu sofa empuk yang bisa ia buat untuk berbaring.

Kris yakin orang itu adalah seorang wanita, dari suaranya yang meminta kris untuk diam saja di situ, jangan membuat hal yang aneh-aneh di luar.

Ah! Iya! Kris tiba-tiba seolah teringat dengan aroma tubuh gadis itu, seperti cherry segar. Aroma seseorang yang seolah habis mandi di kolam cherry. Ruangan itu juga, ia sepertinya ia mulai ingat, itu adalah ruangan tempat party after konser yang berada di... Indonesia?

Dan _scene _terus berputar, membuat kris harus memejamkan matanya lebih kuat agar tidak lupa. Kris menarik tangan gadis itu dan menariknya ke arah sofa, lalu...

Tidak! Ia yakin ia menciumnya, mencium bibir gadis itu dengan sangat bergairah. Seolah-olah saat itu tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Namun gadis itu memberontak dan mendorong kris dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana. Lalu gadis itu pergi dengan marah.

Tapi, dalam mimpi itu kris yakin bahwa gadis itu... menangis. Kenapa dia menangis?

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan... gadis itu adalah...

Yani?

.

.

.

Dengan masih memakai piama kangurunya, yani berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia begitu haus pagi ini, mimpi buruk lagi, seperti biasa. Ia begitu merindukan rumah, ia tidak ingin berada di sini, di dekat orang yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Tiba-tiba, sebelum ia mencapai water machine, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Lu han. Matanya sudah segar, menandakan bahwa temannya itu sudah bangun dari pagi.

"kenapa.-"

Belum sempat yani menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, lu han sudah membungkam yani dengan ciuman dadakan yang membuat yani tersentak kaget. Matanya terbuka lebar terkejut. Yani mencoba terlepas dari genggaman lu han, namun kekuatan lu han tentu saja lebih besar.

Setelah lelah berontak, yani memejamkan mata dan perlahan membalas ciuman itu, air matanya terjatuh membayangkan lu han sebagai orang lain.

Lu han yang merasa senang dengan balasan yani kembali melumat bibir gadis itu, hingga ia merasakan tetesan air dari pipi gadis yang kini berada di dekapannya. Lu han membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa yani menangis.

Perlahan, lu han mundur dan menatap dalam mata yani, yani membalasnya redup.

"kenapa kamu menangis?"

Yani menggeleng dan tertunduk sedih, isakannya yang tertahan membuat bahunya terguncang.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan? Apa kau merasakan itu sebagai diriku?" tanya lu han lagi.

Yani menggeleng lagi, karena tahu benar ia bahwa tadi ia hanya membayangkan lu han sebagai orang _itu, _orang yang membuatnya sedih sekaligus jatuh cinta.

"maafkan aku..."

Setelah itu yani berlari memasuki kamarnya, tidak menggubris lu han yang terus memanggil dari belakang.

.

.

.

"ayo! Semuanya masuk, pemotretan sudah mau di mulai!" manajer hwang dari tadi terus berteriak memanggil member EXO M yang seharusnya sudah siap di dalam mobil. Ia memperhatikan bahwa Chen dan xiu min sudah masuk, bahkan bermain seperti anak-anak. Lalu Lay dan Tao sudah mengambil posisi nyaman masing-masing. Dan, di mana leader dan face of the group?

Ia menoleh untuk berteriak lagi, namun menemukan kris keluar dengan wajah kusut, di ikuti Lu han yang keluar dengan wajah lebih kusut lagi. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya...

.

.

.

Kris duduk di tepi dekat jendela van yang tengah melaju menuju lokasi acara. Tadi ia telah menolak keinginan Lu han untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia malah menyeret Chen dan memaksa main vocal itu untuk berada di sebelahnya.

Ia memandang keluar dan menyadari hatinya masih berdenyut-denyut sakit sekaligus marah. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa alasannya. Pagi tadi ketika hendak mengambil roti, ia melihat Lu han mencium gadis itu.

Seharusnya ia biasa saja, karena ia sedang menyukai gadis lain. Tapi entah kenapa kemarahannya begitu meluap terhadap Lu han.

Ia... cemburu?

Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

Kursor komputer yani masih berkedip di tempat yang sama semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Orang yang seharusnya menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menerjemahkan suatu novel itu justru sedang berada di ruang imajinasinya sendiri.

_Lu han ge... menyukaiku? _

_Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bahkan sedang menyukai orang lain. Aku harus bagaimana?_

Yani berteriak frustasi, untung saja _dorm _sedang sepi siang itu. Kembali awangnya pergi menuju kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kris.

Pria itu mengenakan jas putih dan berjalan sempoyongan karena alkohol, inilah yang ia benci dari alkohol, membuat peminumnya menjadi hilang kesadaran seperti ini, memalukan.

Yani terus memperhatikan orang itu dan menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu penyanyi yang tadi ada di panggung, kalau tidak salah namanya kris. Yani tersenyum sendiri, karena ia sangat menyukai _rapp _orang itu, dan kata ayahnya, pria ini menguasai empat bahasa.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu terjatuh, yani spontan berlari dan meraih kris dengan tenaganya yang pas-pasan. Setelah ia mampu membuat kris berdiri, mata mereka bertatapan.

"kamu..." ujar kris perlahan. Yani berdegup aneh mendengar suara itu.

Kemudian, kris terjatuh lagi, kali ini dengan memeluk yani. Yani menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya seperti ini. Dengan tertatih ia membawa kris menuju ruang istirahat, lalu membaringkannya dengan susah payah di sana.

Ia menatap kris sesaat, lalu tersenyum senang. Ia mencoba berdiri untuk keluar ketika kris menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya. Jantung yani seolah melorot saking terkejutnya. Mereka berpelukan lama dengan posisi itu. Diam-diam yani membalas pelukan itu.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba bibir kris sudah menempel di bibirnya dan menciumnya. Yani terkejut, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan...

Dan ia di cium oleh pria yang ia sukai dalam keadaan mabuk?!

Yani tersadar dan mendorong kris ke arah sofa. Ia sangat marah dan berlari keluar sambil menhapus air matanya.

"_KRIIING~~"_

Nada dering sms telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring. Menyadarkan ia dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan sekaligus _bitter sweet _itu. Sms dari Lu han.

Yani menimbang nimbang sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka sms dari _mantan _sahabatnya.

"_maaf, aku mencintaimu."_

Hati yani tertohok membaca sms itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia menyukai lu han, namun sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak. Lu han sudah banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal di negara ini, juga menghiburnya. Tapi...

.

.

.

Lu han memandang telepon genggamnya tajam, berharap ada balasan dari sana. Hatinya terus berdegup cepat. Bibirnya yang tipis mungil itu terus berkomat kamit entah karena apa. Ia sangat berharap orang di sana membalasnya.

"_KRIIING~~"_

Lu han buru-buru membuka pesan itu, dan ia menghela nafas tertahan...

"_gege! Jhai you! Semangat! ^^"_

.

.

.

Bersambuuuung! Haha

Hari ini yayoi kebanjiran inspirasi kali ya, jadi begini.

Gak papa dong kan adegan yang begini muncul? Kan mereka udah pada dewasa, 23 tahun cuuy. ^^

Sekali lagi, cerita ini _straight, _cowok-cewek.

RnR~~ guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**SEBENARNYA, mau balas review-review yang belum terbalaskan ini. tapi masih gak sempat karena author orang yang.. yah, sok sibuk yah?**

**hhaha, jadi, ntar aja di episode terakhir saja author balas review-review reader tercinta! enjoooy ^^  
**

**.  
**

rainy on new planet

.

Cast : Exo M, Kris, Lu han, Hyeo yon snsd

.

OC: yani

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, me my self ^^

Happy read!

.

.

Lu han menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa cokelat milik studio pemotretan mereka kali ini. Sekarang sesi untuknya sudah habis, giliran Tao dan Chen. Mereka sedang berada di korea sekarang, hanya saja member EXO K sedang berada di Singapura untuk mengikuti conferensi pers yang sudah lebih dulu di lakukan EXO M. Beberapa jadwal mereka belakangan ini memang mengalami _clash._

Saat-saat tenang seperti inilah yang dibenci oleh Lu han. Karena membuat ia harus mengingat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat. Contohnya, masa lalu itu, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis unik bernama yani.

Sore ketika konser belum dimulai, kris menyeret dirinya menuju ruang tunggu para staff, dan kris menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berbicara dengan presdir mereka.

"bagaimana? Gadis itu manis sekali kan?" ujar kris dengan suara pelan. Lu han mengernyit bingung, ini pertama kalinya sang leader memuji seorang gadis.

"benarkah? Menurutku masih cantik Hyeo yon nuna di banding gadis itu." Protes Lu han.

Kris menjitak kepala Lu han kemudian berlalu dengan bergumam pelan. Lu han berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya pada gadis itu. Ia penasaran sekali, siapa dia? Kenapa ia berbicara kepada presdir mereka?

Jawabannya ia dapatkan secara tidak sengaja dari manajer mereka yang memanggil gadis itu dengan intonasi sopan, dia adalah putri sang presdir yang tinggal dengan mantan istrinya. Hanya saja Lu han menutupi fakta itu dari sang leader, karena tanpa ia sadari ia mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya, namun gadis itu memang tidak bosan untuk dipandang. Mulai dari senyumnya, caranya berbicara dan tertawa. Anehnya, gadis itu seolah tidak tertarik berbicara dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Padahal ia yakin gadis-gadis ini rela saling membunuh hanya untuk berbicara dengan salah satu personil. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya sibuk dengan member-member yang wanita.

Dipuncak rasa penasarannya, ia meminta kris untuk membantunya dalam skenario pelemparan botol aqua yang mengenai kepala gadis itu. Sayangnya, gadis yang ia ketahui bernama yani itu hanya menoleh malas dan berlalu.

Kemudian ia tau bahwa yani tidak bisa dan tidak suka alkohol, hasil dari pembicaraan ringannya dengan pak presdir. Dan pada saat acara _party after concert, _Lu han buru-buru mencari _soft drink _dan mendekati yani.

Untungnya rencana kedua itu berhasil, yani menjadi dua kali lipat lebih ramah dan mereka mengobrol seru sepanjang malam itu, dan ia akhirnya tau bahwa yani memang tidak terlalu menyukai konser.

Segalanya terlihat lancar, kecuali satu hal, yaitu yani terus mencuri pandang ke arah Kris yang berada di sudut ruangan. Matanya memancarkan sorot yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Dan entah dari mana asalnya, Lu han menjadi sangat takut.

.

.

.

Kris sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pemotretan kali ini. Berkali-kali ia tidak mendengar arahan sang fotografer yang membuat sang fotografer kesal. Berkali-kali juga kris harus meminta maaf. Sang agen yang berada di samping tempat pemotretan memandang kris marah dan kecewa.

Setelah tiga puluh menit yang menyiksa, kris pergi ke ruang ganti dan menemukan Lu han juga sudah berada di sana. Kris ingin bertanya namun diurungkannya, perasaannya masih kacau dan ia yakin ia akan mendapat masalah dari sang agen.

"_Duizhang, _aku ingin bicara." Ujar Lu han tiba-tiba. Kris memberi sorot meminta Lu han untuk melanjutkan.

"kau ingat gadis yang kau bilang sangat manis pada malam _supershow_ di Indonesia itu?"

.

.

.

Langit menjadi sangat gelap dan hujan mulai turun. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan cuaca hari ini, seharusnya malam ini cerah. Kris menggerutu parah dalam hati.

Baru saja ia mendapat kata-kata kesal penuh kemarahan dari agennya yang memang selalu keras terhadap dirinya. Berkali-kali sang agen menyinggung-nyinggung betapa tidak profesionalnya kris. Sayangnya, kris hanya bisa menunduk agar meredakan sang agen dari amarahnya, kris harus rela dihina saat itu.

Namun, hal yang terburuk adalah, kata-kata Lu han sebelum itu, yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_gadis itu, sebenarnya adalah yani. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, tapi dia berbicara dengan presdir karena dia adalah anaknya."_

_Kris memandang tidak percaya, pantas ia merasakan hal yang khas terhadap yani semenjak gadis itu muncul._

"_tapi kenapa?" tanya kris menuntut. Lu han mengangkat bahu lemah._

"_entahlah, mungkin pada saat itu, aku mulai menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Kau benar, ia gadis yang menarik. Pada saat pesta itu, aku yang mengajaknya bicara, bukan dia yang mendekatiku." Tambah Lu han._

_Kris terperangah. Pada saat itu ia mengira bahwa gadis itu sama saja dengan gadis lain yang akan selalu lebih tergoda oleh pesona Lu han dari pada dirinya. Makanya ia minum banyak malam itu. Tidak perduli dengan akibat dari alkohol itu sendiri. _

_Ia begitu kesal pada gadis yang saat itu tidak ia ketahui namanya. Menganggap gadis itu sama saja dengan gadis lain. Tapi... ternyata..._

**Kriiiing!~**

Kris terlonjak mendapati telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan nama Hyeo yon muncul di sana.

Kris menatap telepon itu sesaat, lalu me_reject_nya.

.

.

.

Acara premiere malam itu sangat heboh. Banyak artis kalangan atas korea muncul. Dan tentu saja para artis SM termasuk di sana. BoA, Shinee, EXO dan banyak lagi. Setelah mereka berpose di _red carpet _sebentar, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Tao menyenggol seorang gadis ketika hendak melewati pintu masuk yang berukir indah itu. Tao menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang sangat cantik tersenyum meminta maaf di hadapannya. Tao mencolek Lay yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lay _ge, _coba kau lihat gadis bergaun biru toska itu, cantik sekali kan?" seru Tao tertahan. Lay mengikuti arah pandang Tao dan tersenyum kecil.

"itu yani, Tao."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Yani merasakan seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang, yani menoleh dan menemukan Lu han berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Yani balas tersenyum namun ia berjalan mundur perlahan, masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang ia anggap sahabat itu.

"wah, seharusnya kau selalu berdandan seperti ini." Ujar Lu han menatap gaun terusan panjang biru dan wajah yani yang di poles tipis make up. Yani bersemu dan menunjukkan wajah jengahnya. Lu han tersenyum paham.

"apakah sebegitu tidak nyamannya berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanyanya. Yani mengangguk.

"yah, _gege _tahulah, aku tidak akan berpenampilan begini kalau bukan karena ayahku." Jawab yani diplomatis dan memamerkan senyum kakunya.

Segerombolan member EXO M tiba-tiba sudah ada di sana dan mengerumuni penerjemah resmi mereka dua bulan ini. Mereka sama-sama terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan yani malam itu. Tapi yani menyadari satu hal.

"di mana kris _duizhang?" _

Semua member menoleh-noleh kanan-kiri sama bingungnya. Lalu Xiu min tersentak menyadari satu hal.

"ah! Kalau tidak salah tadi sebelum masuk, dia ingin kembali ke _dorm, _dan katanya ia tidak ingin kembali. Mungkin sedang tidak enak badan."

"wah, tumben kau bertanya tentang Kris." Tambah Chen.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan mereka, yani langsung berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung _long dress _nya. Lu han mengejar dengan cepat di belakang yani. Hanya para member lain yang mengangkat bahu bingung melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat, ketika mereka sudah di area parkir, Lu han menarik pergelangan tangan yani. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat yani terlihat mengkhawatirkan Kris, _sesuai dugaannya._

"yani..."

Yani langsung berbalik dan menatap Lu han dengan sorot khawatir.

"Lu han _ge, _aku harus memberitahumu sekarang juga. Aku menyayangimu, sebagai kakak. Namun, selama bertahun-tahun ini, orang yang aku sukai itu..—"

"ya, Kris." Tambah Lu han dengan pandangan redup.

Yani menahan nafas kaget. Apa maksudnya?

"maaf, aku sudah tau itu, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak mau tau." Sambung Lu han. Ia rasa, inilah saatnya ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Kris menyelonjorkan kakinya di ruang latihan koreografi mereka. Menurutnya tempat inilah yang paling nyaman. Ia merenungi semuanya dengan tenang. Menyusuri semua benang kusut ini dengan teliti.

Hatinya menjadi sesak, sudah bertahun-tahun ia mencoba melupakan gadis yang unik itu dan ternyata gadis itu memang tak pantas untuk dilupakan. Ia memang tidak sempat memperhatikan yani semenjak ia di sini, karena gadis itu pasti akan lari menghindar.

Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Gadis itu sudah bersama Lu han, dan tak mungkin ia memperebutkannya. Ia bukan orang yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu kepada member yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara.

Perlahan kris membuka kaleng bir yang tadi ia beli seiring perjalanan pulangnya menuju _dorm. _Ia sudah berkata kepada manajernya bahwa ia tidak enak badan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, alkohol adalah teman terbaiknya.

.

.

.

Yani mencari-cari kris di kamarnya, namun nihil, kamar itu kosong. Ia tidak tau harus kemana lagi mencari kris. Padahal ia harus memberitahu kris yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kris berada di ruang latihan koreografi.

Dengan perlahan, agar suara _highheels_nya tidak mengganggu, ia melangkah masuk. Benar saja. Seperti _de javu_ ia menemukan kris yang mengenakan jas putih tengan mabuk dan meringkuk di depan pintu ruangan.

Yani berjongkok dan menatap wajah yang sangat tenang dan tegas itu. Jarinya mengikuti garis wajah kris yang tengah tertidur. Bibir yani tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Entah kenapa mereka harus selalu berdekatan seperti ini, dalam keadaan ia yang mabuk.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kris yang tadinya hanya diam meraih tangan yani dengan cepat, yani terkaget hingga ia terduduk di hadapan kris. Tertatih kris bangun hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah yani. Kris membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

"kamu yani kan? Aroma cherry ini, kamu pasti yani."

Yani hanya terdiam melihat kris berbicara pelan. Hatinya kembali berdebar keras.

"kamu tahu yan? Ternyata, aku memang menyukaimu. Jauuuh sebelum kamu datang ke sini. Aku senang saat itu yang menolongku adalah kamu. Jadi tolong, sekarang... tolong aku lagi..."

Setelah berkata begitu kris ambruk dipelukan yani. Yani tidak lagi kaget dan justru menarik kris lebih dekat. Mendekapnya dengan penuh sayang. Matanya telah basah memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"kris, dengarkan baik-baik, ini keputusanku..." yani menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak perduli lagi apakah kris mendengar atau tidak.

"ini, aku sangat mencintaimu, juga jauuuh sebelum aku datang kemari. Namun aku tak menyangka semuanya menjadi rumit. Jika aku tetap tinggal, aku pasti akan merusak semuanya, menyakitimu, menyakiti Lu han _ge, _dan menghancurkan apa yang telah kalian rintis.

Jadi... aku akan pergi. _Annyeonghigasipsiyo saranga..."_

.

.

.

_BERSAMBUNG..._

Ohohoho, tenang chingu, masih ada sambungan lagi kok di chapter berikutnyaaa...

Keep support yaa kalo penasaran ama endingnyaaa^^

Sekali lagi, kalau suka, please READ, REVIEW and FAVORITE, otte? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

rainy on new planet

.

Cast : Exo M, Kris, Lu han, Hyeo yon snsd

.

OC: yani

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, me my self ^^

Happy read!

.

.

Ini musim panas ketiga yang kris rasakan tanpa bisa melacak di mana keberadaan yani. Awalnya malam itu ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia pikir itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ketika ia terbangun keesokannya dan tidak menemukan yani di _dorm, _ia yakin bahwa semua itu nyata.

Ia meregangkan duduknya dan kembali menekuni telepon genggamnya untuk mencari lagu di playlist. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara untuk penerbangan mereka menuju Changsa, lokasi _tour _ke empat mereka bulan ini.

"_duizhang! _Aku pinjam telepon genggammu dulu ya!" seru Lu han dan langsung merampasnya dari tangan kris. Kris yang terkaget tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum gemas kepada makhluk imut satu itu. Pasti anak itu ingin menghubungi gadis _trainee _baru yang berada di manajemen. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang terlihat dekat.

Awalnya lu han juga sama terpukulnya ketika mendengar yani pergi, namun lama kelamaan karena sifatnya yang memang _easy going, _lu han bisa mengatasinya. Kris tentu saja menjadi lega, dan dalam beberapa hari semuanya kembali normal, kecuali satu, perasaan kris.

Entah apa yang salah, namun ia benar-benar belum bisa menghapus wajah gadis manis itu dari pikirannya selama tiga tahun ini. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukannya. Menurutnya, tak masalah jika ia memang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bukannya ia setia, hanya saja, ia tidak bisa berpaling pada siapapun.

Mendadak, hidungnya mencium aroma cherry.

Ia menggeleng, ia pasti tengah berfatamorgana. Namun, aroma ini...

Ia mengangkat kepala dan menemukan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat berbeda sekaligus sama memasuki ruang tunggu, diiringi ketukan sepatu hak tingginya. Rambutnya panjang tergerai, long dress merah mudanya membalut sempurna dan wajahnya cantiknya... wajahnya, itu dia? Sudah sedewasa inikah dia?

.

.

.

"_please let me get my life, sir. I really want to enjoy my vacation here, in Beijing!" _yani berbicara dengan emosi kepada atasannya di kantor penerjemah itu. Kali ini ia bekerja sebagai penulis novel sekaligus penerjemah yang sudah sangat terkenal. Hanya saja orang-orang lebih mengenal nama penanya dari pada nama aslinya. Ia sengaja melakukan itu memang.

Ia mengajukan cuti kepada atasannya yang berkebangsaan amerika itu untuk menonton konser orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ia hanya berencana untuk menonton saja, tidak akan bertemu.

Setelah berdebat panjang, yani menutup teleponnya dan menghepaskan dirinya di kursi pertama yang bisa ia temukan di ruang tunggu itu. Setelah menutup telepon ia membuka PC nya dan membuka _official website EXO _dan mencari jadwal mereka.

"Changsa? Oh my god! Dan sekarang aku akan pergi ke beijing! Kenapa aku tidak mencari tau dulu sebelumnya kalau mereka melakukan tour ke Changsa dulu, bukan Beijing?" yani membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja frustasi.

Tiba-tiba orang yang berada di depannya menyodorkan kertas. Tanpa mengangkat kepala yani menolak.

"_no paparazzi please." _Jawab yani memelas dengan masih tertunduk.

"tidak apa-apa madam, tapi anda boleh cerita kepada saya, dan saya tidak akan menyebarkannya."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku beri tahu ya, aku sangat sibuk sampai rasanya tanganku akan patah. Atasanku sangat cerewet, pekerjaan menumpuk, dan sekarang aku gagal untuk melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku rindukan.

.

.

_._

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku beri tahu ya, aku sangat sibuk sampai rasanya tanganku akan patah. Atasanku sangat cerewet, pekerjaan menumpuk, dan sekarang aku gagal untuk melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku rindukan."_

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan ia berdiri perlahan dari meja itu dan berjalan tanpa suara ke arah gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala di hadapannya itu.

Lalu ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan berbisik,

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu... yani."

.

.

.

_TAMAT!~_

_Huaaaah, gak nyangka fanfict ini selesai jugaaaaa_

_Dan... happy endiiiiing ^^_

_Ohhohohooooho_

Sekali lagi, jika teman-teman menyukainya, please READ, REVIEW and FAVORITE yaaaaaa

Gomawooooo, nomu gomawo bagi yang udah baca, maaf kalo banyak yang _typo _atau salah, secara _author _juga manusiaaa, huooho

Have a nice daaay ^^


End file.
